First
by will-herm-simetra
Summary: Lily’s first few hours in Hogwarts, in her first day in her first week of her first month during her first year at Hogwarts. Could she possibly cope? Oneshot


**Summary:** Lily's first few hours in Hogwarts, in her first day in her first week of her first month during her first year at Hogwarts. Could she possibly cope? (One-shot)

**Genre:** General

**Fiction Rated:** T

**Language:** English

**Type:** one-shot

**Disclaimer: **If you think I own Harry Potter or any of the other characters written by JKR, then you're mentally challenged.

**Author's Notes: **I was bored and completely out of my mind. So, you may find this "general" one-shot boring. Hopefully some parts will be funny, but it's not really an interesting piece. Just trying to do something useful with my time. Also, I love writing Lily; you could twist her personality slightly and yet still make her typical of her character. And of course, she wouldn't be complete without James Potter. Hope you enjoy.

**First**

_By willherm-v-simetra_

"Are you sure it says it there right, dear?"

The woman flipped her curly auburn hair over her shoulder, trying to get a good look at the parchment in her daughter's hands.

"Platform 9 ¾ it says right there. We have to hurry mum, the train leaves in fifteen minutes," the girl said, jumping impatiently on the spot.

A tall man appeared by their side, looking both out of breath and humiliated. His almond shaped, green eyes blazing under the tuft of his thick blonde hair.

"This is hopeless, Amanda. I've searched the whole Kingcross for a whole half hour and got laughed at by three porters _and_ stared at like an idiot by the lady behind the thicket booth. There's no Platform 9 ¾," the man grumbled.

"Richard, dear," Amanda warned. "Lily, there must be some mistake on this letter."

"Surely not, since I think they know we have no idea how to write back exactly, it must have been correct," Lily replied, scanning the letter with her father's eyes which she obviously inherited.

"I also asked the information counter about this school of yours. They've never even heard of Hogwarts."

"Well, we hadn't even heard of real wizards and witches, until this letter." Amanda paused. "Couldn't you use any of your, er, 'tricks' for this situation, Lily, dear?"

Lily looked up at her mother in surprise, "Mum you know I couldn't do any magic yet, at least not intentionally."

"You repaired the broken mirror in the bathroom with that magic stick of yours," her dad tried.

"Wand," Lily corrected. "Besides, that's the only spell I could do. And I spent almost a week learning it. I'm still studying easier ones."

Lily's parents continued to discuss how to find their daughters' mystic platform, which apparently didn't exist. Meanwhile, a young couple had capture Lily's attention. It wasn't the fact that they both had flaming red hair (much different from her auburn one) or that they were arguing loud enough for the whole station to hear and no one was minding them that caused her to stare. It was what they were saying.

"I swear, Arthur, when we get to Hogwarts, I'll get your head out of them muggle thingamabobs," the girl scolded, her eyes blazing.

"Hogwarts?" Lily muttered, pushing her trolley towards them. In the company of her family and friends, Lily Evans was talkative, fun and a know-it-all. But in front of strangers, she was shy and quiet. It was her well-known trait. So, naturally, it took her a while to approach the arguing couple.

"Pardon me," she started. She took a step back when both of them looked at her. But they both had kind eyes, and it helped that the girl flashed her a polite smile.

"I, er, accidentally heard you mention, well, erm, Hogwarts, not that I was eavesdropping and I was wondering if you could help me get to the train, please," she added.

"You're a first year, aren't you? Your parents don't know how to get to the platform?" the girl asked, nicely.

"They've never been to Hogwarts," Lily answered slowly.

Just on cue, her parents appeared behind her shoulder.

"Oh, they're muggles," the boy, whose name seemed to be Arthur, exclaimed in happiness.

That was the second time she heard that word and was itching to know what a 'muggle' was. Though she had a clue.

The girl nudged her friend before continued talking to Lily, "Sure, we'd love to. I'm Molly Prewett by the way. Arthur and I are both seventh years."

Lily thanked her and grinned at her parents.

"That's brilliant dear. We'll see you to it," Amanda said, adjusting her daughter's jumper.

Arthur and Molly exchanged looks.

"Sorry, madam, but I don't think you could do that," Arthur explained calmly.

"Why not?" Richard demanded, equally calm.

"Only wizards and witches can see or find it."

After discussing a while, the Evans said their goodbyes, becoming lengthier because of all of Amanda's fussing.

Soon enough, young Lily found her heart nearly bursting out of her chest with the idea of going through a brick wall.

"It's alright dear, nothing to worry about. It's just the first time, you'll go through that barrier unscathed, I assure you."

Despite Molly's comforting words, Lily didn't feel at all better until she faced the Hogwarts Express' shiny red façade. Awe was written all over her face. It was the most magnificent thing she ever saw.

Even if Lily looked graceful, she was slightly clumsy when she was nervous. Logically, she tripped before reaching the train's crimson doors.

"You alright, dear?" Molly asked worriedly.

Lily nodded, her cheeks reddening.

Molly and Arthur helped found Lily a compartment before leaving. Despite the fear and dread she was feeling, she was glad she knew at least two of her 'own kind', as her sister put it.

Lily sighed.

Looking out the window, she watched both young people and adults run around the platform. All of the adults were wearing robes and cloaks, talking to their children before embarking on their own daily adventures for a year away from them. Some of them, she saw, were her age. Each of them displaying a look of both excitement and anxiousness.

Then she realized something she hadn't thought of before. She was about to enter a world where she was an alien.

_Of course not, don't be silly. You're just like all of them, _she thought to herself.

Ever since she was small, Lily was known to do a lot of queer things. Once, she turned her teacher's hair pink when he blamed her for being too smart for her own good in front of her whole class. It made her so angry that she wished he were the one humiliated in front of a lot of people. No one knew it was her fault, but she felt that it was her doing all the same. But the first time her witch ways appeared was when she was five.

Petunia, who was seven, stole her stuffed bear and put a hideous dress on it despite her protest. Petunia ended up crying to her mother when her own stuffed animals disappeared to the roof without any explanation. Lily wouldn't admit to herself that it was her doing. But she had wished it to happen. Then a minute later, her bear was back on her bed without the dress and all of Petunia's dolls on the roof.

From then on, she never felt that she fitted well with the people around her. She looked normal but sometimes someone noticed that weird things happened around her. Now, sitting on a train compartment, all alone, watching people who were similar to her, she wondered if she had finally found the world where she would fit in perfectly. She couldn't help feeling the dread and anxiousness. What if they find her different? What if they push her away since she grew up in a world full of normal people?

The usual timidity Lily felt when among strangers engulfed her.

But despite her worry, there was a nagging thought in her head that comforted her…telling her that a life at Hogwarts, with wizards and witches like her, would be more comforting.

Sooner or later, the train had started moving. Some of the windows opened. Heads and hands popped out, children saying last minute farewells to their parents. Lily had often wondered since she received her letter what it would be like to be in a wizarding family. It would probably be less awkward. She wouldn't have to worry about doing strange things in front of her parents or their peers.

But both her mother and father did not care if she was a witch. As far as they were concerned, Lily Evans was still their daughter with just a very special gift granted to her. As a matter of fact, they were jubilant when Lily received the news. Even if it would be slightly different, it was a thrill to them to have a witch in the family.

Lily was "a delightful surprise not every family has". It would have offended Lily but her parents treated her in the same way if not better as they did before.

It was only her stuck up sister, Petunia, who was disgusted to have a "freak" in her home.

Lily sank lower in her chair as she thought about her sister and took out a book she had bought in Diagon Alley, a place mentioned in the letter as a perfect place to buy her school supplies.

Petunia and her were close as sisters should be, but ever since her sister started being suspicious of Lily as the cause of all the queer activities around them, their relationship began to fade away slowly. It ended with a bang when the Hogwarts envelope came.

She accused her of being a freak shaming their home. She told Lily to not get close to her when her friends were near for she was an embarrassment. From then on, Petunia disliked Lily and treated her like a stranger. It broke Lily's heart for her older sister to shun her away like that. She loved Petunia her whole life and her heart felt stabbed at her words. She had cried a lot, but as more tears fall, the more her anger for Petunia increased. Soon enough, Lily ignored her as much as she did. Jealousy may have been the cause but she refused to care anymore. If Petunia didn't have a sister, then Lily most certainly didn't too.

"Excuse me, do you mind if I sit here?" a voice said from the door.

Lily gave a start and almost dropped her book. A girl about the same age as her stood next to the sliding door's frame. She had flowing blonde hair that reached her waist. Her eyes were electric blue yet lacked the usual coldness that accompanied such color. Her complexion was fair and her skin unblemished. Her beauty matched Lily's own, but her type of pretty was different. She could easily be mistaken to be one of the elfin angels in Petunia's Fairy Tale Princesses book.

_Maybe she's one, _Lily wondered.

"Not at all," she replied kindly. The girl looked both happy and relieved.

"I was sitting with my older sisters, but I was getting quite tired of them talking so much. Your compartment was the only one not full," she explained with a smile.

Lily just returned her smile, not knowing what to say. She had a feeling this girl liked talking as much as she liked reading. Lily, even back home, was a know-it-all with a passion for learning. She didn't care. She loved reading and learning even if not as obsessed with it as some (**a/n: coughHermionecough)**.

"Oh, how rude of me. I'm Samantha by the way. Samantha Madison. What's your name?" the blonde girl asked.

"Lily Evans."

"Call me Sam, Lily." Samantha winked. "So, what house do you think you'll be in when you reach Hogwarts?"

"I don't really know much about Hogwarts."

"You don't know much about Hogwarts?" the girl looked astonished.

"No, almost nothing. What kind of houses are you talking about?" Lily asked, her curiosity perked up. Fortunately for her, Sam may be the type of person who would be glad to answer all your questions.

"Oh, your parents don't talk about it?"

"They've never heard of Hogwarts. They're not exactly like me."

"You're a muggle-born?" Sam leaned in forward, interested.

"What's a muggle exactly? I've heard it three times today already."

"They're what your parents are. Folks who don't have magic. You, Lily, with muggle parents, are a muggle-born."

"I guess I'll be hearing that often, huh?"

"No doubt."

Sam told her all about Hogwarts, the four houses and the many wonderful things she knew about it. Lily was beginning to appreciate the magical world. Maybe it would be much better to live in it than with Muggles.

"My father is a muggle-born too. It makes me a half-blood. He was in Hufflepuff when he was at school. My mother in Ravenclaw. One of my sisters is in Hufflepuff and another in Ravenclaw. The other is in Gryffindor. Funny huh?" Then she shuddered. "Merlin, I do hope I don't go into the other house."

"Slytherin?" Lily had remembered all of the four houses in a second. "What's wrong with it?"

"They say that half or more of the people in there turn into dark wizards," Sam whispered. "It's frightening to be put in that house. They're mysterious as much as they are pompous."

Dark wizards. When she was in Diagon Alley, she had heard that one in particular was on the rise. It was rumored that he was off killing many innocent lives. Lily shook the thought away. Scaring herself should be at the bottom of her list.

"So how many of our books have you finished?"

Lily looked down at her hands where she had book marked her new "Charms on the First Level" halfway. She blushed.

"Almost all. They were interesting. I tried learning a few of the spells. I only succeeded with one so far. Still studying the rest."

She was not even at school yet and she was already the smart girl.

"Wow, that's amazing. I've no patience for such."

Lily enjoyed talking with Sam, glad that she had already made a friend. If all witches were like this, then Lily would adorn her robes with pride all day long.

Later on a nice lady with a trolley came. Lily was amazed with all the "exotic" sweets that she took one of each. But the frog and the beans were the ones she really liked. So, she bought more.

"You've used over four galleons! I didn't know you love those." Sam only bought a handful of pasties, Licorice Wands, and Chocolate frogs.

"These, I don't see in a typical candy shop," Lily mused, ripping off a wrapper of a chocolate frog. She stared at the cards that came with them, the people featured moving in their frames.

"You should collect those. Some of them are quite rare. My sister, Griselda has 367."

Another reason to love them frogs for Lily Evans.

After changing into their uniform, the door opened again. This time it was a boy. He was also as young as them. He had light brown hair but his face showed a worried expression. Despite his new robes and uniform, he looked rather ragged. He was slightly good-looking but his face was so thin and scars adorned his freckled complexion. It was as if he had been beaten many times.

"Have you seen a boy?" he panted. "He's rather fat with brown hair. Peter Pettigrew. He accidentally took something that's mine."

Lily and Sam shook their heads. He was about to leave when Lily saw his eyes wander to one of Lily's sweets longingly. He quickly looked away and started closing the door.

"Wait," Lily said. It surprised her that she was even talking spontaneously with a boy she didn't even know. She tossed him two Chocolate frogs. He caught them and looked at Lily in surprise.

"What are these?" he asked slowly.

"Chocolate Frogs. Just take them and find your friend."

His face lifted up and pocketed the frogs. "Thank you. I'm Remus Lupin, by the way. First year."

"Sam Madison," Sam pointed to herself then to Lily. "Lily Evans. First years too."

After he left, Sam leaned closer to Lily, "He looked rather ill, didn't he?"

"Hungry too."

"Maybe he didn't have enough Knuts to buy food, or it was what his friend stole from him. Nice of you to give him a couple of yours."

When the train reached its destination, the queasy feeling came back to Lily. She was finally there. What if nobody else liked her? What if Sam decided that Lily was not worth being a friend? What if they were sort into different houses and didn't see each other? What if she was sorted into Slytherin, breeding ground for evil sorcerers?

She shook off all her paranoid thoughts and went out of their compartment. Looking out one of the windows, she could see that the platform was as crowded as the hallway they were walking on. On the doorway of the train, she saw that it docked at a rather foggy station. Small cottages dot the area, and everyone she saw were in the uniform, inky black robes. Afraid of losing Sam in the crowd, she stepped out of the train as quickly as she could and lost her footing.

"Whoa," she exclaimed, trying to break her fall by holding on to something. Before crashing onto the ground, she caught a rather soft object wrapped in cloth. It slowed her fall but she knew she would fall face flat nonetheless…at least it wouldn't hurt as much. But she didn't. Whatever it was that she was holding moved and grabbed her by the shoulder. She stood up and sighed in relief.

"You should be careful more," a voice said. No doubt, it was a boy's voice. It came from whatever held her up. Realizing that she had put her support on someone's arm, she immediately let go.

"Thanks," she glanced at him before walking away, her face flushing. Could she be anymore embarrassing? She took one step then another, but she didn't budge. Something was holding her back. She forced her way forward but was held back again, snapping back to the train wall.

"Hold on a second," the same voice said. He moved closer to her and took her bag. She was about to protest when she noticed that her key chain had gotten hooked onto his robe.

"There's no need to tear out my clothes," he said, rather amused. This time she looked up at him and got a good look at his face. He was no doubt eleven as well, but was slightly taller than her. His black hair looked like it hadn't been combed for weeks, sticking up all over the place. His bright hazel eyes were behind wire-rimmed glasses. When he realized her eyes on him, his hazel ones met her emerald green.

He grinned at her, but something about the boy's gaze made her uncomfortable. It was as if something mischievous was going around in his head.

After he released the chain, she jumped back nearly knocking onto someone again.

"A bit jumpy, aren't you?" he told her with a grin.

She thanked him again before scanning the crowd for lush blonde hair.

"Lily! Lily, over here!"

She looked around and saw Sam waving at her. After much pushing and "pardon me's", Lily reached her.

"Where did you wander to? Come on, there's a guide waiting for all the first years."

Lily stopped in her tracks and gaped at the sight in front of her. A man about five times her size was standing just a few feet in front of her. His face was three quarters covered with hair. Only his beady black eyes, nose and mouth were not overgrown by black curls. He held a large oil lap in his hands, which improved the misty scenery.

"This way the lot of yer," he instructed, pointing his platter sized hands towards a lake. Nothing could be more eerie than that lake, on that night.

A whole group of first years followed him to a cluster of wooden boats floating on the edge of the dark lake.

As she neared, she starred at the old, creaking wood that the boats were made of. Lily continued starring and walking that she didn't notice that she was at the edge of the boardwalk.

She tripped and nearly fell into the lake. Bracing herself for the freezing waters, but once again, something or rather, someone had caught her on the arm.

"You really are quite jumpy."

Lily didn't need to look back to know that it was that messy-haired boy again.

He stood next to Lily and gazed at the lake.

"I wouldn't fancy a swim, as you can see, it's not exactly an ideal cooling area. Just imagine all those dangerous creatures that lived there," he whispered dramatically.

Lily shuddered at the thought and looked at him again. This time he smirked at her.

She blushed knowing that he was teasing her. She was beginning to be rather annoyed with him.

"What are you doing? We need to find a boat." Another boy appeared behind his shoulder but this time, his black hair fell elegantly on his forehead. Though the first boy was good-looking, this one was handsome. Yet he possessed the same aura as the messy-haired one. An exasperating one.

"Don't fall in when you're on the boat," the messy-haired boy said to Lily before leaving with his friend. Lily was about to retort back when he blended into the crowd.

"Lily, come on. I've found a boat."

She followed Sam's voice and onto a boat with already a passenger.

Lily was afraid to go in, really thinking that she wouldn't be able to heed the boy's warning.

"It's alright now. It ain't hard."

The giant man was talking to her. She expected him to be scarier when near, but his twinkling eyes and bright smile contradicted this theory. Her heart warmed out to him.

"Yer won't fall in on my watch," he reassured with a wink.

Lily had never been on boats before hence she almost cried out loud in joy when she settled on the boat safely. Sam followed her.

Their other companion was a girl with shoulder length red hair, deep scarlet unlike Lily's. She was staring at the water with interest, as if looking for something.

"What are you looking at?" Sam asked, settling next to the girl.

"My father said there's a giant squid in this lake. I'm hoping to have a good look at it."

Lily gulped. The messy-haired boy's words came back to her.

_Just imagine all those dangerous creatures that lived there._

"Aren't you afraid of it?" she asked the redhead.

"My father said it never took anyone into the lake before. So I guess no," she replied. "Maybe something more interesting will happen."

Lily hoped not.

The boat started moving almost instantly, rocking slightly in the wind.

The giant man's boat was in the lead, where he perched his oil lamp on a stick.

Lily looked to her left to see Remus waving at them. Sam and her waved back. Then she noticed that he was sitting with the messy-haired boy, his dark haired friend and a plump boy with brown hair. She reckoned he must be Peter.

The messy-haired boy saw her, grinned and waved wildly. She turned away, her irritation for him growing.

They turned around a bend and everyone gasped. Behold was the most magical thing they ever saw. An old stone castle, complete with towers and turrets, stood on a cliff, illuminated by the crescent moon's pale light. Many windows were lighted, making it look like it was glowing magically. The stars dotting its background completed the remarkable first impression to all the First Years.

"Only outside, yer now, wait till yer see what's innit. Make yer wands spark, it will," the giant man announced proudly. They continued gaping at the castle until they passed a gate with boars perched on it. After a few flights of stairs, they were met with a stern looking woman.

She welcomed them to Hogwarts and told them what they needed to know.

She led them to a pair of oak doors, opening to what she called as the Great Hall. The giant man was right. It was more magnificent inside.

Gasps and whispers issued from the first years as they passed through four long tables, each full of students from the older Years. Candles floated around the hall, scattered all over the place. But it was the ceiling that amazed Lily the most. It mimicked the exact night sky outside the castle: dark and misty. Slowly, she felt all her anxious feeling egging away by the magical sight.

The woman, Professor McGonagall, led them to another long table, where Lily presumed was the teacher's table. A tall man, with long silver beard and hair, sat at center, his lips curved into a welcoming smile. His eyes glinted with mirth and kindness behind half moon spectacles. Lily guessed that it was the Headmaster, Professor Albus Dumbledore, as it said on her letter.

Just in front of the table was a stool, where an old wizards hat sat. According to Professor McGonagall, it was called the Sorting Hat.

"I imagined it less old and tattered," Sam mused. Lily suppressed a giggle.

A slit opened in the hat and it began to…sing.

_A singing, ragged, old hat is going to sort us into our houses. Things are getting more and more interesting, _Lily thought.

The first years were called alphabetically. As her name neared, Lily's heart thundered louder and louder.

The girl in the boat with them, Wilma Brown, was sorted in Gryffindor. The dark haired boy, who accompanied the messy haired one, was before her. His name was Sirius Black. While sitting on the stool, his expression changed from anxiousness to confusion to annoyance and to surprise. Finally, the hat announced him Gryffindor.

Instead of the usual sudden applause heard from the house mentioned, there was a few seconds of silence before the Gryffindors clapped. The only people who did during the pause were someone in the First Year group and Albus Dumbledore. But a heated whisper ran across the Slytherin table instead. The reason for this, Lily didn't know.

Then it was, "Evans, Lily."

"Good luck," Sam whispered to her. She gulped and controlled herself not to trip. She was more nervous now than before she boarded the train. It was a great shock that she didn't fall on her face. She pulled down the hat around her head, which reached just below her eyebrows.

"Ah, one from a muggle family," the hat said to her. "Hmmm, a mind that could shame any pure blood that's for sure. Do good at school, this one will."

Lily didn't need explanation to know that the hat just told her that she would get good grades. She hoped it true, even if it sounded like the hat was talking to itself.

"Ravenclaw would be good for you, but, ah, your heart has something else. Amazing, yes, amazing. The place for you is…"

Lily closed her eyes.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Applause erupted from the Gryffindor table and Lily was able to breathe again. Before she sat down on one of the benches, she tripped but didn't fall. She sat next to Wilma.

"Glad to know someone I know is in the same house as me," Wilma told her. Lily continued to watch the sorting, hoping that Sam would be in Gryffindor too. Remus soon joined her along with two other girls.

Sam was sorted to Gryffindor.

"Oh, Lily, Wilma, isn't this wonderful?" she exclaimed, sitting next to her two friends.

Then the messy-haired boy was called to the stool. Lily missed his name while listening to Sam talking. Typical.

His casual face was still on display, but it was streaked with worry like all the others sorted before him.

He was sorted to Gryffindor. Even if he helped Lily twice already, she still felt slightly annoyed with him. Therefore she wasn't exactly too ecstatic that he was in the same house as her.

He sat with Remus, Sirius and Peter (sorted before him) laughing with Sirius in relief.

After the sorting, Dumbledore stood up. He had a welcoming, cool voice that could make anyone feel both awe and deep respect for him simultaneously.

"Welcome, First Years and for the older ones, welcome back. For those who do not know me or simply had let it slipped past their minds," his eyes twinkled more, "I am Professor Dumbledore. I'll be serving as your Headmaster for this year, and if my limbs let me, for years to come. Before I get carried away with the many stories I wish to tell you about my summer, including a pair of trolls in northern Scotland who, so amusingly, wen—" Professor McGonagall gave a small cough. A few of the students started sniggering.

Dumbledore smile widened, as if he really did that on purpose for the fun of it, "Well, as you saw it almost happened again. On to more serious matters. As you all know, the Forbidden Forest is, as always, forbidden to all the students hence the name. Now before we all pass out from starvation, dig in."

More students laughed and some started picking up their silverwares. Lily was about to ask what they were supposed to eat, when the golden and silver plates in front of them started filling in with food of all types. She could have stared open mouthed at it longer if she weren't so hungry. Everyone acted so starved that not even the low rumbling from the ceiling as clouds cover the starry night disturb the clanging of silver ware. Lily had never seen so many people so hungry, especially Sirius who wolfed everything down in mere seconds.

By the time dessert arrived, everyone was almost full and talking cheerfully. If only the mountains of sweets and cakes didn't look so delicious, no one would've touched them.

"You support the Wimbourne Wasps?" Sam asked, pointing to a badge pinned on Wilma's robes. Lily goggled at it as she watched a red ball circle a menacing wasp clutching a broom. The picture on the badge was moving!

"They won last season. So, technically their my new team," Wilma replied nonchalantly.

"You like Quidditch?" Sirius asked, sounding interested.

"I love it," she replied, quite surprised that Sirius talked to her since he looked like the keep-to-oneself type. "When I'm old enough, I'll join the house team as a chaser, perhaps. A keeper is not too bad. Dad taught me how to fly, back home. Drives mum crazy, she's a muggle."

"What exactly is Quidditch?" Lily asked Wilma.

Sirius dropped his forks and his jaw. Sam cringed in disgust seeing the mush of food in his mouth.

"You don't know what Quidditch is?" Sirius asked theatrically.

"Are you from a muggle family?" the messy-haired boy asked, speaking to Lily once again.

She nodded and Sirius said, "Oh, I see." She then turned to Wilma for explanation.

"It's a wizarding sport. The most famous of all. It's as famous here as football is in England. Much, much more perhaps."

"What's football?" Sirius asked.

"Muggle sport," Wilma answered shortly before continuing her explanation of Quidditch. She told her that there were seven players on the team, there chasers who pass and shoot the ball (Quaffle), two beaters who fend off balls that could break your neck (Bludgers), a keeper who defends the three goalposts and a seeker who finds a small, incredibly fast golden ball (snitch) which earns the team one hundred and fifty points thus finishing the game.

"They play all these on flying broomsticks?" Lily asked, many questions and explanations later.

"That's what's makes it wicked."

"I don't think I fancy flying on one," Lily shuddered.

"That's too bad since we have flying lessons during our First Year," the messy-haired boy stated with a smirk.

She groaned inwardly and continued eating her dessert. Why was it the he had already succeeded twice in making her feel uncomfortable? Heights weren't her greatest enjoyment.

"Flying, isn't hard, you know. Some things in the wizarding world are even more scarier," Remus reassured her, speaking for the first time.

Lily was about to thank him when the messy-haired boy interrupted her.

"Of course. But for someone as jumpy as you, I'm afraid that you'll fall off."

Sirius snorted in his pudding. Remus grinned.

Lily scowled at the boy.

"Who are you, anyway?" she demanded of him before she could stop herself.

The boy's grin widened and grab Lily's hand, shaking it vigorously.

"James Potter, at your service. A pleasure to meet you…"

"Lily Evans," she filled in for him, snatching her hand away from his grasp.

"You are an amusing girl, Lily Evans. But perhaps it's the fact that you're a muggle-born."

"So what is it to you that I'm one?"

He shrugged, "I've never met one before and I find it funny how you react to all the new magical things you hear."

"Well I'm sure I'm not the only one of your observed victims."

She glared at him again before turning away. Sam and Wilma giggled. If there was one thing Lily does not do, it was be rude to a person she just met. She was polite and slightly reserved, but it wasn't her fault James Potter was getting on her nerves. Also, ever since she took her first steps as a witch on the train, the quiet Lily on first meetings started to disappear. The people around her, though strangers, were friendly despite the fact that she barely knew anything about the wizarding world. It was welcoming as it was perfect.

Soon the feast ended and all the older students filed out of the Hall's oak doors.

"Gryffindor First Years, this way please."

A girl with wavy blonde hair beckoned to them. She had a badge pinned to her robes saying "Prefect". A boy about her age stood next to her adorning the same badge.

The girl looked very familiar to Lily. In fact, she looked a lot like Sam.

"That's my sister, Anita. The only other Gryffindor in the family, Fifth Year prefect too."

"Ah, I see Sammy has made it into the House of the Brave. Now, I won't be out of place in the family," Anita said to her, flashing a smile identical to Sam's.

"Don't over-inflate that big head, Annie," Sam retorted.

Later, Lily found herself in a tour around Hogwarts as they journeyed to the Gryffindor common room. Lily found it mesmerizing the way pictures moved and talked, and the way ghosts just pass by as if they were alive.

After much walking, they stopped before a painting of a fat lady. Her head was lolling on her broad shoulders. She snapped up and fixed her gown.s

"Password?"

"Lion's Heirloom."

The painting then swung open to reveal a rather cozily furnished room, complete with plump couches and a burning fireplace.

"Welcome to the Gryffindor common room," Anita explained. "This is where you can gather to do your schoolwork and any other business you may want to attend to. The boy's dormitories are on your left and the girls', on your right. They're private rooms each to their own year. That'll be all. Good luck on your first day of Hogwarts and feel free to ask the prefects and other older students any questions. Just don't get in any trouble. Off you go."

Most of the other First Years went up to their dorms, but Lily, Sam and Wilma stayed. Sirius and James, however, stepped out of the common room behind the prefects' backs.

"I can't wait to learn new spells. This place is even more fascinating than it sounds," Lily stated, excitedly.

"Of course, it is. This is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Wilma agreed.

"You want to explore this place?" Sam suddenly asked.

"Sure, if you want to get lost. It's a maze of hallways and classrooms. It's huge. We'll never find our way back."

"Will, didn't you see Potter and Black slipped out a moment ago? If they can do it so can we," Sam argued. "Besides, we can always ask for directions. Let's go."

Before she knew it, Lily found herself half dragged out of the common room by Sam. Wilma was right, though, it was a maze of hallways and classrooms. Without knowing it, they soon found themselves in the darkest and lowest part of the castle: the Dungeons.

"See, I told you we'll get lost," Wilma complained.

"We're not lost. I think we're in the dungeons," Sam said, her voice trembling slightly.

"D-dungeons?" Lily stuttered. "Then let's go back. This place is creepy."

Just as she was backing away, she bumped onto someone causing his books to fall.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. Here."

The person grunted and started picking up his books. Lily bent down to help him but he pushed her away. She was shocked.

The boy was as short as she was, but his hair was long and greasy. It was as if someone poured a tubful of oil on his head.

"Sorry, about that. It's not our fault we got lost on your territory," Wilma told him fiercely for his rudeness.

"Never heard of these places in the castle before, have you?" he said spitefully to Lily.

"I'm a muggle-born," Lily replied, not really knowing why she was telling this proudly as an answer to that rude little grease-head.

Finally, the boy stood up, all his books finally in his arms. He looked at Lily disgustedly and stepped away from her.

"Then you better get away from me, you filthy Mudblood," he spat.

Sam and Wilma gasped but before they could reply angrily, grease-head found himself pushed up on the cold stonewalls, his books back on the floor. But it was a spell that pushed him up the wall, not arms.

"I think you better shut your mouth, slime ball," someone said. "Those words are even more fouler than that hair of yours."

Lily immediately recognized it.

James stepped up in front of the boy, followed by Sirius Black. His wand was pointing at the boy's chin. How he knew how to do a spell even before studying was beyond Lily's knowledge.

The mischievous looks he had displayed on his face earlier were replaced by offense. Lily looked around and saw the same expresssion on everybody else's face.

"Severus Snape, isn't it?" James said, looking at one Snape's open books on the floor.

"Defending a mudblood? I wouldn't be surprised if you are one." Snape said spitefully.

James pushed the wand up the boy's face up more.

"Don't you dare say that word!"

Snape's eyes traveled to Sirius' face and he smirked.

"You probably really are. Even making friends with a blood-traitor. Tell me, how does it feel to be a Black as well as a Gryffindor. You must be shunned away from your family. I can imagine their 'proud' little faces. "

James dropped his wand arm in order to prevent Sirius from jumping on Snape.

"Shut up! Don't talk about them. I have no family," Sirius spoke through gritted teeth.

"Too many insults coming just from one mouth, slime head. Better wash it before I do," this time, James didn't sound at all like the first time Lily met him. He was a tad scarier and more serious. Without warning he said a jinx that caused Snape's legs to wobble like jelly.

"Stop it," Lily found her saying, but timidly. "Just let him be. We'll all get in trouble."

Lily was not used to confrontations, especially one including a wand and herself. So she pulled softly on Sam and Wilma's sleeves as if signaling for them to go.

James reluctantly took the hex off.

"You better go, your mudblood girlfriend is calling for you."

This time, Lily was the one offended. _This_ _time_ she was the one whipped out her wand and pointed it between Snape's eyes. Even James and Sirius backed up in surprise, their jaws reaching the ground.

Judging by the fear that flashed on Snape's eyes, she probably looked more menacing.

"Can you even do any spells?" he asked her, looking left and right for anyone to help him out of the predicament he had put himself into.

"Maybe more than you know." Lily didn't know where did that come from. A lie as well as a threat. Lily rarely did that to people she just met. Probably from her annoyance that grease-head had just called her James' girlfriend. Or was her shyness slowly draining?

She removed her wand and pulled Sam and Wilma out of the Dungeons, astonishingly knowing the way out.

She even led them back to the common room!

Her silence made her friends think that she was still aggravated. So, bothering her was not in their actions that evening. But her silence was because she was thinking. Hogwarts was transforming her, as if telling her that she could do anything in that castle…since it was where she should be. She could be the real Lily Evans.

She soon sunk onto one of the couches, her toes just touching the floor. For an eleven year old, Lily was not very tall. But her mother always said that she would grow as tall as her own father someday.

"What exactly did he say to me?" Lily spoke for the first time since the dungeon scene.

"Who?"

"Grease-he—I mean Snape. He called me mudblood. Why was everyone so upset all of a sudden?"

Sam sighed, "It's a very foul word Lily. It means "dirty blood". Pure blood wizards, well some, think really low of muggle-borns. And well, it's kind of a terrible insult to them, calling them mudblood. It's horrid."

An insult. Now she got it. So, slime head just insulted her. Then he probably deserved what he got a moment ago.

Just then, the portrait hole opened.

"Unbelievable! Evans, you are jumpy as well as tough. Served that slime ball right."

Lilt groaned. Why did he always have to appear everywhere?

"Yeah, you should see the state we left him."

Lily looked terrified, "What did you two do to him?"

James shrugged liked it was nothing, "Who cares! He deserved it."

"What do you want, Potter?" Sam asked him.

"Nothing." He sat on an armchair facing Lily's. "I just want to congratulate Ms. Evans right here for scaring the living daylights out of our little Slytherin friend down there."

Lily opened her mouth to answer but all that came out was air. So she closed it.

"You shouldn't let anyone call you _that_, Evans," Sirius said. That he meant by mudblood of course.

"Why not? I wouldn't care."

"Wouldn't care? You should. Those people have no right. Especially if they're abusing someone as frightening as you."

She blushed again. Frightening? Since when did she look frightening? She glared at James.

"What is your problem with me, James Potter?"

He shrugged, "Nothing. I just find you amusing."

He winked at her before leaving for his dormitory with Sirius. Once they were gone…

"He's not so bad," Wilma said.

"Not so bad? He's infuriating!"

"Sure, he is. But he stood up for you, didn't he?"

Lily leaned back on her couch. He did help her quite a few times that night, but annoyed her a lot too. He helped her untangle her bag from his robes, caught her before she fell into the lake and confronted Snape for calling her a mudblood. But he still was annoying!!!

Lily didn't know him well, and she didn't plan to. But judging by the way he treated her, maybe she was rather amusing.

Lily once again sat on the Hogwarts Express. This time, she was leaving instead of going. But next year, she wouldn't be coming back. She had grown up from the short, shy redhead to a tough, smart young woman. By that time, she could firmly put her feet on the ground when sitting on the common room couch and act normally around strangers. A trait you must have when you're a Head Girl.

It was the very same compartment she sat on when she first met her friends. She didn't know that for sure but she could feel it. It wasn't only Wilma and Sam who were with her there. This time, the Marauders crowded the room.

Sam was immersed in muggle novel as she sat by the doors. Wilma, Sirius and Remus were playing Exploding Snaps while Peter watched intently, occasionally squeaking in surprise. Lily sat by the window, trying to take in the scenery, which she might never see again.

But her thoughts were not to the present but to the past. From the time she met Arthur and Molly, who now had children of their own, helping her find the invisible platform to the time she first set foot on the train and finally when she stumbled down Hogsmede's foggy station, her clumsiness causing her bag to get hooked onto a boy's robes. The boy who now sat right in front her, his head leaning on the window, deep asleep despite the noise.

His messy, dark hair didn't change one bit. His hazel eyes were still behind wire-rimmed glasses. But now, he was more than a few centimeters taller than her. He was a foot.

The eleven-year-old's soft tones are now a Quidditch captain's strong tan.

Lily smiled, remembering the very first day she met James Potter. To her, he was the most annoying person in the whole of Hogwarts (he still was). Yet, she had failed to see his kindness, or perhaps she refused to see. But who would have thought that he, of all people, would become the one she loved.

He moved his head slightly, causing his glasses to turn askew.

She leaned in forward and put his glasses on the right place on his nose.

"Lily, stop fiddling with James. He's sleeping soundlessly. That's rare. You can have more of him during the summer. Leave him alone," Sirius said without looking up, a smirk growing on his face.

Lily turned back to the window, her face heating up. The rest of the Marauders snorted while Sam and Will laughed.

The train passed a floating sign, visible only to a magical person's eye.

_Kingcross 12 kilometers_

To her, First year was like a million kilometers a way and yet her future was just a handful dozen. A life outside Hogwarts, what would the young Lily seven years ago think? Surely, not what would come?

The End


End file.
